Chasing Jamie
by HeadDownHeartUp
Summary: Well, I haven't written anymore of this story in ages.  But here are some scenes I wrote.   Jamie is missing and the Doctor can't find him.  But Anika Wells, who has only ever seen the Doctor through a television screen, thinks she knows where he might be
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've never written fan fiction before, but I've developed too much of a crush on the 2****nd**** Doctor and Jamie not to write some. Please enjoy, and leave a review. Unless you are a certain SRK, in which case you will never, ever, EVER mention this. **

"Meet you in a bit for the next panel! I want to find the swimming pool!" Anika called down the hallway, before opening the TARDIS doors and stepping inside.

There was a short man standing with his back to her by the far wall, concentration completely absorbed by a TV monitor. Anika smiled as she took in the black coat and plaid pants of the second Doctor. Patrick Troughton had always been her favourite. It was nice to know other convention goers felt the same.

Most of the younger fans dressed as David Tennant, the older ones as Tom Baker. They were outside the TARDIS now, swarming the hallways and offering each other unending supplies of Jelly Babies. It was a little disappointing that the second Doctor had been nowhere to be found. Now, on second thought, Anika realized the Doctor was exactly where he was supposed to be – the TARDIS.

"Nice costume," she said, just loudly enough to be heard. She immediately regretted it, knowing the man would turn around and reveal himself to be a pimply teenager, destroying the moment.

The man spun around. Anika's heart leapt. Then stopped. Then freefell into her stomach before clambering back up to her chest, beating at top speed.

It was the Doctor. Or rather, Anika reasoned, with heart rate slowing slightly, an impersonator who could have passed for Patrick Troughton's long lost brother. She took in the mop of black hair and the distinctive, thick eyebrows. The rumples and creases that had taken over the entire face. She was pleased to notice they had begun their invasion on the suit and shirt as well. And the one, perfect exception to the general dishevelment – a pair of strikingly clear blue eyes.

"Oh my God. You look _just_ like the Doctor. It's kind of scary actually."

The man visibly bristled at the recognition, though he seemed more surprised than angry. "How do you know who I am?" Then more slowly, as though he were trying to determine something, "Have we met before?"

Anika laughed. "A television screen's always blocked the way." She took a few steps forward and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Doctor. At last."

"Oh yes of course….", came the flustered reply.

For a moment they both waited for the other to speak.

"Um, I'm sorry my dear, my memory is a bit hazy at the moment. Could you give me your name again?"

"Anika."

"Anika. Oh, how nice. Um, Anika…you said you've seen me before?"

"Yeah, my dad recorded all your episodes off PBS when I was a kid."

"Well I am flattered. But we've never met before now?"

"Nope. This is my first convention."

"And what convention is that?"

Anika chuckled inwardly. The man was hamming it up for everything it was worth, and she was more than happy to play along.

"Your convention."

"My convention?"

"Would you like me to show you the flier?"

"If you would."

Anika drew out a Doctor Who flier that had managed to burrow into the far reaches of her pocket in the space of the morning. There was a picture of a stoic looking Patrick Troughton on the front, surrounded by Daleks and Cybermen. She flattened the creases as best she could and held it out triumphantly to the impersonator. He took it.

"My my, there is a resemblance, isn't there?"

"More than a resemblance. You even sound like the Doctor."

"Well of course I sound like the Doctor. I am the Doctor."

"You'd need a sonic screwdriver for that. And two hearts."

"But I do have two hearts! "

Anika let out a full blown laugh.

"Look, I can prove it to you! Come here and I'll show you."

The impersonator gestured for Anika to come closer with one hand, and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt with the other.

Anika stepped back and gave the man a look that she hoped told him he had crossed the line from loveable science fiction hero to creepy old man. No imitator, no matter how good, could grow another organ. Anika felt a small part of her childhood die as the image of her feeling up the Doctor sprang to life.

Why did people have to ruin everything? It had all been so lovely. And now she'd have to wait until the impersonator's shift ended to find out if there really was a swimming pool. She gave the man a terse smile.

"Wouldn't want to spoil meeting the Doctor with reality."

Anika walked over to the TARDIS doors and opened them. But instead of the dirty carpeting of the convention hall, there was a blue night sky, murky with galaxies and stars. It drifted by the doors, impassive, detached, gorgeous. Most of her mind was flooded with confusion, but there was a dim awareness of the immediacy of it all, the difference between watching space from a bedroom window and standing inside of it.

It was a projection, she decided. She flung out an arm and swatted at the sky, expecting to hit the screen. Instead she felt a drop in pressure and cold air. She watched everything float by for what seemed like minutes before quietly shutting the doors.

The rational part of her mind was fighting to be heard. She was in the States. She was at a convention. She was Anika Wells, 24, earthling, and she was having an isolated psychotic break. Alright. Deep breath. Turn.

The Doctor stood patiently.

No, Anika corrected herself, the _impersonator_ stood patiently.

"Are you alright my dear?"

"Please, please, please just drop the whole Doctor bit for a second. I don't understand. Is this a trick?"

The man seemed genuinely surprised.

"No, it's not a trick."

Anika walked back to the Doctor and searched his face for a feature that wasn't right. An extra kink in the nose, a missing line around the eyes. She snatched the flier out of the Doctor's hand and held the picture beside his face. It matched perfectly.

She lifted her arm a fraction of an inch.

"Can I…"

Anika extended a hand and pushed gently against the Doctor's chest. She could feel the hard knob of bone where his ribs met. She inhaled and splayed her hand flat. Something between horror and excitement filled her as she felt twin heartbeats, alternating in rhythm side by side.

Her mouth opened slightly, and her face started flicking between looks of complete bafflement and pure happiness, unable to decide on one emotion.

"Doctor…?"

"Mmmm?"

Anika took her hand back and looked straight into the wonderful blue eyes. She nodded and let out a single _pah_ of laughter.

"You're the Doctor."

The Doctor tried to look unimpressed. "Well I'm glad that's settled. Now let's figure out how you found your way inside the TARDIS shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Doctor is sad because Jamie is gone. Two parts of a scene that I didn't really know how to put together.**

"Now his name is Jamie," said the Doctor, "He is a Highlander from 1746-"

"Yes I know all this Doctor. James Robert McCrimmon. A piper like his father, Donald McCrimmon. You met him in Culloden."

"Oh I am sorry, I forget that you've seen this all before. It is a television show, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well that is helpful, you'll know exactly what he looks like then."

"Like a Beatle in a kilt."

"What? Yes. Oh, yes, I suppose, I suppose he does." The Doctor sidestepped a few times around the TARDIS console, turning a few knobs and pushing a few buttons. The picture of a young man in a turtleneck sweater flicked up onto a swiveling TV screen above the engines.

"I did consider that," he said, snapping both his index fingers out knowingly towards Anika in what was obvious delight.

Without looking, he dipped his hand into his coat pocket, and immediately brought out a small black screen. He poked at it a few times, and then held it out rather awkwardly towards the console. An infrared light glowed feebly and the center engine wheezily breathed in and out a few times, its chest descending up and then down, before halting abruptly.

"There now. Yes, that should work." The Doctor beamed.

"Care to explain?"

"Mmmm? It's an application. I've transferred the controls from the TARDIS into my iPhone."

"Your what?"

"My iPhone. My last stopover at Gallifrey afforded me the opportunity to pick up some of the, um, newer Timelord technology available. "

"Stole, more like."

"How dare you!"

"Oh c'mon. You stole the box we're standing in."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Stole a TARDIS."

"You admitted it. In the show."

"I'm going to return it."

The Doctor gleefully jabbed at screen a few more times before shuffling over to the TARDIS doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anika finds Jamie. But he's not Jamie. And she's not Anika.**

"Looking for trout, are you?"

Anika turned her head only to find herself looking up at Jamie. It was him, undoubtedly. The same face from the TARDIS monitor, the same distinct voice that had come from her television speaker for years, though it had lost its Scottish lilt. It was a bit disconcerting. His kilt was gone, replaced with a pair of black corduroy pants with a long camouflage coat.

Her first instinct was to stand up, grab Jamie him by the lapels, pull him into the TARDIS, and whisk him back to where he belonged. She could manage the first part well enough, but then realized she had no clue as to the TARDIS's location _and_ was holding the reins to a massive white horse. Jamie didn't seem to notice. He continued on.

"Fishing's a grand sport I reckon. Though you have to wade further downstream to catch the big'uns."

He glanced at her before turning to point out a spot down the river. Anika took the moment to try and make sense of where she was. Did the Doctor have a Holodeck now? That seemed a rather superfluous thing to have in a time machine. Given Jamie's new accent, she was probably in England. Desperately she searched for some kind of landmark, but there was nothing except a rather grim landscape, its muted greys and greens bleeding out in every direction she could see. Trees, Anika quickly realized, were absolutely useless when you needed to identify where and when you were. She was somewhere deep in the countryside, and whether it was 1940 or 2010 she had no idea.

Anika turned back to Jamie to see if she could glean a time period from his clothing, only to find him staring at her expectantly.

"Well Marian?"

_Marian?_ Anika was tempted to make another check of the surroundings to see if she had somehow missed a complete person, but given the way Jamie was looking at her, she knew he could only mean her. _Marian. _She desperately ransacked her brain for known Marians, but none came to mind. Meanwhile, Jamie waited for her answer. Well, she could figure out why Jamie was calling her Marian later. For now, while she was in the dark, it was probably best to play along.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you just then."

Anika hadn't even finished the sentence before realizing her accent had changed from Canadian to English. She tried hard not to look alarmed. Luckily, Jamie didn't seem to take notice.

"I said would you like to learn to fish? I can teach you. I've got a spare rod at home you can use."

Well, whatever had happened to him, Anika was relieved to know his good nature was still intact. Jamie was still in there somewhere, the warm smile on his face was proof enough. And now she had a chance to arrange a definite time to meet him. The Doctor could set the TARDIS to join them. The thought of a happy Doctor left Anika grinning.

"I'd love to. When?"

He looked positively elated at her answer. Whoever this Marian was, Jamie clearly liked her.

"Here, tomorrow half past six after milking and we can have a drink in the Woolpack after?"

"Sounds lovely. "

_Milking?_ Was he a farmer now? Well, it didn't matter. By tomorrow he'd be who he was and where he was supposed to be - a bagpiper from Culloden in a flying time machine. And I'll be me, Anika noted, as the face that was definitely not her own stared back at her from the river. Marian's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**First thing I wrote for this but it doesn't really fit with the idea anymore. Ah well.**

Winds that beat you up and low stone walls. One lone pub filled with good natured farm hands. They all wear plaid flat caps and have red spider veins crawling through the ends of their noses. They've known each other forever. Before the marriages to waif thin girls who now have elbow rolls for their elbow rolls.

One is Seamus. Another is Duncan. The bartender is Tom. Obviously.

Seamus stares blankly out the window at the bleak landscape, the colours akin to 1970s TV programming. There is a gravel path encircling the pub, and further down a stone wall and three motionless sheep being buffeted by the cold air.

"By golly!" says Seamus.

"What's this then?" says Duncan.

Seamus nods to the window, at the overly colourful girl that glides past, followed by her strikingly modern suitcase. No. _Valise_. The rough winds send her patterned scarves and Pantene-Pro V hair flying out behind her.

"Who's that?" says Duncan.

"A girl," says Tom, hilariously.

"Trouble", foreshadows Seamus.

"Anika," says the girl, who stands in the doorway. "Do you have a room for the night?"

"'Fraid not. Nearest accommodation's in Hotten. Just farmers out this way." "Hotten? Where's that?"

"Err..well it's the town you passed through to come…You wouldn't be looking for somebody would you miss?"

Anika considered the question. "I don't know anyone out here."

"Just it's not often we get visitors out here. "

"Or ever. "

"Though we certainly appreciate when they do come round." winked Duncan.

"She wouldn't be up to see Jack, would she?"

"Why would she want to see that lay about? Just sits about in his room all day, writing books."

"Maybe she's his publisher. She is American."

"Anyhow, she can't be here to see Jack. He's down in London 'til Wednesday."

Anika's mind struggled to listen to the banter, but it was too lifeless to follow. Little wonder Jamie had no recollection of who he was. Five minutes next to the locals could incapacitate anyone. Even the sheep looked bored.

Whoever this Jack person was, he had an empty house available.

"Actually I _am_ here to meet Jack. I wanted to interview him about his writing." said Anika, wishing the Doctor had leant her his psychic paper. Luckily critical thinking didn't seem to be one of the locals strengths.

"You'll have a trouble of a time catching hold of him miss. He's a mysterious one, our Jack. Spends most of his time holed up in Old Mill."

"Does he live there? "

"Yes, but I told you miss, he isn't home."

"I know. But maybe I could get some background info. Where he writes, information about the town…" Anika put on what she hoped was a winning smile. "Please. It would help me out."

"Well I suppose it wouldn't do any harm."

Five minutes later Anika was out the door clutching a napkin with directions.


End file.
